To Change a Mind
by Potterhead21
Summary: In this epic tale, twelve of our favorite heroes go back in time to read The Battle of the Labyrinth with the twelve Olympians and Hades. So go grab some popcorn and click for some good times with Percy and his friends


**What's up people?**

**Hope you're doing good, cause I'm home with da flu. Real fun that's been.**

**Oh, yeah, when someone finds out how to toss a golden drachma into a rainbow, please tell me, cause until then I don't PJO, and probably still won't then. I just want to know if ya figured it out.**

* * *

To put bluntly, the fates were cruel. They just had to screw everything up and make it more enjoyable for themselves. So once again, the fates were cruel.

Everything was just as it should be, Gaia was asleep again, giants were in Tartus, and Kronos was still blown to dust. Demigods from all over America were pouring into camp, hades, they even got one from China.(The kid was one of Hermes' children, but that's another story) And Camp Half-Blood is where this story begins.  
** (Nico: Hey, 21? Me: Yeah? Nico: S****tory kinda already started up at the top with the word "To". Me: Metaforicly speaking here Di Angelo! Nico: *gulps* Okay, will you put the pan down now? Me: *glares*)**

At Camp, our heroes were enjoying their day, whatever they were doing, when suddenly, nine campers disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

**Day after Thalia was turned into a tree:**

Zeus sat brooding in the throne room. His daughter, his sweet little daughter, died yesterday. Well, not technically, she was a tree at the moment, but she had been dieing. It was all the dumb satyr's fault too, the next time he saw that satyr, oh the dumb goat would regret ever taking the other two demigods with him. Maybe he should go visit the satyr now and go blast him to bits. Yeah, that sounded good. He looked up before he made his dramatic exit to only see Apollo sitting on his throne with his Ipad on his knee watching what sounded like Harry Potter and eating pizza...yummm pizza. Zeus was a pepperoni kinda guy, but he could go with a pizza with the little anchovies on them just to annoy Poseidon. Now where was I? Oh, yeah, blasting the goat to bits. But before he could begin to flash out, eleven children appeared in a poof of black smoke before him. All of the children bowed down before me.(hehe I always love that part)

"Lord Zeus," they said. Now here Zeus had to put on his poker face because he did _not_ know how on earth these little brats got here. A second cloud of black smoke filled the room and when it cleared, the gods were here as well as Hades. All eyes turned to Zeus.

"What?", he said, "You think I did this?"

"No," said an old, ancient, voice from the corner, "but we did." And out stepped three ladies that seemed as old as time, and to be truthful, they were. The first on the right said, "We gather you here today, to embark on the journey of a young demigod and his friends in the attempt to navigate the Labyrinth, and stop the titan Kronos(cue gasp from the gods) from returning to power."

The middle fate began, "But we gather you together today to also make the gods realize that being a demigod is not easy, in fact, it's very challenging, not many people have the courage to do what they do."

"And to prove our point, we are putting a curse on a demigod so that what ever they feel in the book we are going to give you to tell this tale, they will feel right here, right now. Percy," the third fate said, "if you will please come forward."

The gods and demigods watched as a boy with black hair and looked about eighteen-ish stepped towards the fates. All three quickly jerked their arms upward and the boy glowed sliver for about a second and it disappeared. He quickly turned on his foot and walked the other direction, back to where he was standing.

The first fate turned and spoke to the gods. "Now," she said, "I'm going to lay down some rules. No hurting to demigods, and same to the demigods, no hurting the gods."

"Pffft, what could they do to us?" Ares asked.

The third fate smiled sweetly at him, "You'd be quite surprised what they can do Lord Ares, and also, NO changing what will happen, that would create a major headache for all of us, now be good little dearies, and read the book." At this she tossed a book to this 'Percy' and they disappeared.

The group of demigods were crowded around the book trying to read the name. "I bet that's labyrinth, because the fates said something about 'embarking on a journey in the labyrinth, ect., ect." "Yeah, and that's battle, so I'm guessing this is when I lead my first quest" "Wise Girl, I think your right." "Of course I'm right Seaweed Brain!"

"Excuse me," Athena said, "but will you please introduce yourselves?"

The demigods looked at each their then turned to a beefy girl with stringy brown hair, while she had shifted her gaze to and pair of almost identical boys. She rolled her eyes and walked to the front of the rest. She looked up at the gods and said," Hello, I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer, and defender of Olympus. And with that, Connor, Travis which ever one of you punks stole my wallet give it back now." One of the boys then threw a beat-up, camo, duct tape wallet at her face. Only with her demigod reflexes was she able to catch it and put it safely in her back pocket. She then walked over and stood at her dad's throne. The pair of almost identical boys stepped forward next.

"Hi!"

"I'm Travis"

"I'm Connor"

"We're brothers"

"But not twins"

"Sons of Hermes we are"

"Defenders of Olympus for the win!"

The smiled, bowed and walked off to their dad's throne. A short latino boy with curly brown hair walked up...and proptly caught on fire. "Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire welder, one of the seven, and supreme commander of the Argo II" Leo then extinguished his flame and walked to stand by Hephaestus' throne. It looked quite funny, such a big man and such a small child standing side-by-side.

"'One of seven?' Seven of what?", Hera spat. Leo was about to answer when Apollo spoke up, "Seven of a prophecy, is what I would think. Am I right?" Leo nodded and the gods looked satisflied. A tan girl with blonde hair walked up next.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Hero and architect of Olympus, one of the seven." She followed the motion and went to stand by her parent's throne. Next, and pretty girl with brown hair walked up, "Hi, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, one of the seven." She went and stood by her mother's throne, who shifted to match Piper. Next, came a boy with red hair and a goatie.(XD I'm leaving it!)

"Hello, I'm Grover Under-"

"YOU!", Zeus thundered (Lol, geddit? thundered? anyone?) standing up and grabbing his master bolt, and surprisingly, Poseidon with his trideint. The four remaining demigods pushed themselves infront of the satyr. The blonde of the group said, "Piper! Do something, and do it now!" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry Pipes, I can handle this one. Now, Dad, Uncle P, put the weapons down... now."

"Why did you call me dad?," Zeus asked curiously, it couldn't be Thalia, she was a tree!

"Yes, dad, it IS me, and you are NOT going to blast my friend," Thalia said with a scowl, "I guess I'll go next. Purple, people. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieunteint of Artemis, defender of Olympus, although I didn't do much I was trapped under _your _statue,' she said, pointing at Hera. And then she went and stood by Artemis. The older raven nudged the blonde boy forward. "Hello, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, brother of Thalia, defeater of Krios, prater of the fifth legion of Rome, one of the seven." The gods looked impressed with Jason's decription, but was in for a shock when Percy walked up. "'Sup, guys and gals. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon-"

"POSEIDON!", screamed Zeus and Hades. Poseidon looked up and smiled, "Well, brothers, yes, I did fall off the wagon, but Zeus, you fell off first, and it looks like Hades, that you to fell after, so both of you, shut up. Percy, please continue."

"As I was saying I'm Percy, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, defeater of the titain Kronos, one of the seven." percy went and stood by Grover, as if still protecting him. The last demigod stepped up. "Hello, I'm Nico Di Angelio, son of Hades, and Uncle P, before you say 'I told you so' to dad, I was born a loooong time ago, but dad put me and my late sister in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I'm the king of ghost and a defender of Olympus." Nico nodded and walked to sit by the chair Hades had poofed himself while the kids were introducing themselves.

Apollo smiled. "Well, he said, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

**YESSSS! I'm done two days of hard work this was. REVIEWS make my happy, happy writer= faster updates.**


End file.
